No wanna'bes
by Naru-chan3
Summary: This is a fanfic Shadow wrote,but its basically Sasuke went searching for naruto to be held captative by this guy like naruto til there a situation that happened.Itachi,Madara,Deidara,and Pein go searching for them,this isnt a typical fanfic.its differet


No wannabe's allowed!

This is my 3rd fanfiction I wrote, and I hope you enjoy!I do not own the naruto characters.

Chapter 1: Hostage Situations

I heaved in a single deep breathe, feeling the shattering pain where I'd been kicked repeatedly. I didn't bother trying to move. Every part of my body hurt. I was desperately clinging on to what was left of my life. I didn't dare open my eyes, knowing all I would see was darkness.

I laid as still as possible, but I couldn't control the tremors rocking my body. It was so cold. They where the only indicators,- except for my rapid breathing,-that I was still alive, that my heart was still beating, no matter how much I wished it would stop.

Oh, how I longed for such a reward as death, but the closest thing I got to any kind of high reward was sleeping in the basement. Oh well.

At least I was out of the pouring rain..

I felt a twisting pain in my stomach. One I'd grown accustom to over the last few month's. If these people didn't beat and torture me to death, they'd take no mercy in starving me. I wished they'd shoot me or something and just get it over with.

Begging has recently been declared un-allowable.

I got beat for begging and still do. Begging, going into the house, running, talking, eating anything that they didn't give you, any kind of electronic or basic technology, defending yourself, screaming, digging, fighting back or being rebellious, arguing, weapons, chasing or catching anything (unless your intent is to kill it) not being responsive when asked a question, lying, trying to escape, and disobeying where all things you could be beaten for. They were the rules, and where expected to be followed by me. I tried to be good and obey, but it seemed they where always coming up with a new rule. And they wouldn't tell you the rule until you'd been beat for breaking it.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. HIS footsteps, loud and clumsy, probably coming to either yell at me for something, beat me, torture me or, worse yet,…I couldn't even think about it. He wouldn't kill me, oh no, he'd only torture me with various things, all of them severely pissing off the comparatively evil demon caged inside me. But it was also a rule for me, and me only, that I was not allowed to let kyuubi out of his cage. Kyuubi was perfectly capable of getting me out of this hell-hole, but the 1st rule applied to me was not to let Kyuubi out. I'd tried once, and got close, but had been so severely beaten. When he'd found and I'd been caught… I shuttered violently at the wretched memory.

I heard the creaky metal door open, and finding no other words to describe it-felt the light pour in, covering most of my body in very yellow-looking light. I opened my eyes just a bit. "Hello, sleepy, wakey, wakey," he said as he came down the stairs. "Time to eat, mutt."

I perked up a little at the thought of food. As he came nearer, I could smell it. I sat up as he reached the bottom step, making the chains around my neck rattle with a haunting echo. I swallowed hard, fighting the urge to just grab it and start eating. I felt a wave of pain hit my stomach, so bad I almost keeled over. I was STARVING. But I wouldn't eat until he'd left. He set down the meager rashions of meat down on the floor. It was so very hard to resist them, no matter how small they were. He kneeled down and patted my head." Now, you be a good boy, and make sure you play nice," he said, smiling." You've got a bit of company tomorrow."

I looked at him with cautious curiosity. I didn't understand.

Apparently he picked up on this.

"He said he was looking for you. Said he at least wanted to see you. We told him no, but he just wouldn't take that for an answer. So he'll be joining you in here tomorrow night. Now,I understand that you and him didn't exactly get along..."i sat up straight at the sound of this. It meant I knew him. It meant he had tried to save me.

But it also meant he was trapped here.

Because of me.

And the last thing I wanted was to place someone else in my own situation. 'no'. I thought. 'It doesn't matter who it is, I'll make sure they get out, no matter how hard they beat me.' But then I remembered that he would also be beaten. I couldn't let that happen either. Oh, who was I kidding, there wasn't anything I could do. We where both going to die in this hell-hole and there really was no way to stop it.

I hadn't really been paying any attention to what my keeper was saying. But he soon stopped. He kissed my forehead and turned and left, leaving me in the dull, damp darkness yet again. Vision was limited in the basemen. There was a small window that didn't let in much light, at night unless it was a full moon. Thankfully, it was a full moon and clear outside, so my vision was in its fullest.

I couldn't control the hunger anymore. I dove for the food, gulping it down in ravenous bites. I could careless that it was half-raw, and that it tasted awful. I ate it anyways. I hadn't eaten in at least week and a half.

Once done, I pushed the plate away, knowing he'd come in later to pick it up. I crawled over to a corner of the room, curling up into a ball in an effort to stay warm. Thoughts and questions raced through my mind. Who was the 'guest'? How did he know where I was? And why did he try and save me? Why come looking for me?

Sudden realization hit me.I now had a gut-wrenching feeling I knew who it was. The only person who would get the guts to leave Konoha village and head into the outside world. And for me. To look for me. But why? It didn't make sense that he would go through so much trouble for me, the one person he got along the least with, except for his only brother. Why?

These questions ran over and over through my mind as I finally dozed into a light they where still running through my mind as I went through casualties locked in the basement the next day.

'It might not be him. It might not be him,' I kept telling myself. My heart ached almost as much as the rest of me at the thought of it being anyone alse. Throughout my time here, however long that was, I had discovered my true feelings for him, or, well so I thought. I had uncovered our true relationship. We might hate each other, and we might be enemies but at the same time we had been friends in our own way. I had to wonder if that still lasted, or if it existed at all. Maybe i just imagined it that way. I didn't know.

I looked at the window. It was dark outside. My heart skipped a beat and then began racing. The door that led into the house behind me opened and I heard my keeper's footsteps coming down the stairs." He's here,"he said, coming to stand in front of me. I peered around him to see the two doors that lead outside opened up. There was a rattling of more chains, and three dark figures came in down the stairs. I could tell the one in the middle was the captive. Once at the bottom step they they threw him, chains and all, into the middle of the room. My heart sank into my stomach and I felt oddly like I was going to puke. Sure enough, with the dimmed silver moonlight hitting his pale skin and dark, spiky hair. I could tell it was him.

It was Sasuke.

My entire body began shaking, and for once, I was afraid of him. For once, he actually looked...frighteningly intimidating. His skin was as white as ice and his eyes and overall expression was just as cold.

I dare not speak, not utter a word. Instead, I actually chose to listen. My keeper was the one now speaking to Sasuke." Now, I hope you fully understand the rules and regulations that you are expected ti follow. If you have any questions about any rules,you may ask Naruto,: Sasuke raised his head and looked at me with a icy expression. I recoiled as though I'd been stabbed, but it didn't feel much different. He hated me. I knew I'd only imagined that we where, deep down, friends. I knew it. I fought back hot tears. They were on the verge of spilling. Nobody. I had Nobody. No friends, no family...I couldn't keep them back at that. I felt the hot tears slide down my face and resisted the urge to sob. Our keeper left,-the only way I knew that was because I could hear the creaky metal door close,-and we where left with the dim light of the are only source of light. I crawled into a corner, the closest one to me. I curled onto a ball, clutching my torsoc. I was falling into pieces, or at least that what if felt like. I felt like i had some kind of sharp- tipped serrated object plunged into my heart. Like an arrow. I felt like I had an arrow plunged into my heart that someone was trying to rip out.

And that someone was Sasuke.

I didn't know why I was feeling what I did, but I felt it, painfully, more painful than any beating I'd ever gotten. A throbbing in my heart that i couldn't quite explain. A mixture of emotions, pain, rejection, sadness, longing...

It all hit me too fast for me to understand, all i knew is that it hurt. I could feel my body shaking and hear the sobs that where too strong for me to control.

Then I felt a hand on my back.I shook it off, knowing that he was right beside me and knowing he'd only place his hand there again. I shook it off, trying to pull myself together, enough to speak.

"g-g-go aw-way," i said in a studdering, raspy voice that was barely audible. I hadn't spoken to anyone in days. It hurt to speak.

"Why," he asked.

"Y-y-you h-hat-te m-me,"i replied, shakily.

"What makes you say that? Keep in mind Im the one who tried to save!" he almost yelled.

I shrank back, trembling. I didn't much enjoy getting yelled at. Tears still continued to run down my partially hidden face. As I had Predicted he put his hand on my back again. I tried to shake him off, but he stayed in place. I began sobbing again, quieter than before.

Ans then a totally unexpected emotion seemed to strike my heart and my mind at the same time. One I couldn't deny, one I couldn't control no matter how hard I tried, one that was invetably closing in on me, causing me to suffocate, to drown in the fact it wasn't real.

Love.

I loved him. I couldn't deny it. I was in love with Sasuke. I didn't want to believe it, but I knew what I was feeling. It was an emotion I didn't feel very often, making it just that much easier to identify.

Except there was one problem with that, and THAT was the reason I was crying.

He didn't love me back.

I continued to sob as he turned away, settling in the far corner of the room. I managed to quiet down just a bit. I didn't want the keeper to hear. I would more than likely be beaten for crying too. I eventually drifted into a cold an unsettling sleep

The next few days went on in silence. Neither of us spoke to each other. Not one word. That is, until we where both put in the basement for good behavior. I would have been fine with that id it weren't 40 degrees outside (f). The basement was no warmer inside than outside.

I couldn't sleep. It was FREEZING. All i had on was a long-sleeved shirt that I'd been wearing for days. It was thin and worn out, so ir didn't do anything to retain any warmth. I gravitated towards the center of the room, which was the driest part. I curled up, vainly trying to stay warm, but it came to no reward. I layed shivering, eye's closed, wishing for warmth.

Which is why i was utterly shocked when i felt it. There was a very warm yet gentle on my shoulder. I heard a rustling of clothes on cement and the familiar rattle of chains. And then...warmth! Heat! While his body wasn't touching mine, I could feel the heat radiating from it.

"S-sasuke? What are you doing," i asked in a panicky voice. I was surprised.

"Keeping you warm."

"Why?"

"Unless you rather freeze to death..."

"No, no, no," I said, hurriedly.

"Then quit complaining."

"I wasn't complaining," actually, I enjoyed the warmth.

"Sure. Don't trust me I see."

"Why would you think I didn't trust you?"

"Why would you think I hated you," he replies sharply. I couldn't really answer that. I thought a moment before replying/

"Because you do."

"And you know that for a fact?"

"Umm..."

"That'd be like saying you didn't trust me."

"I don't completely trust you, no," I said, feeling confused.

"And I don't completely hate you either." There was a long silence. He sighed. "come here," he said, pulling me up against his body. He was so WARM.

"You know, I don't exactly hate you, but I don't like you either," he said. He leaned in close, and i could feel his breath against the back of my neck. "But that doesn't mean I don't care. I didn't let you drown when you fell into the river, or let you die when you fell off off the cliff, now did I," he said in a quiet voice, like a felon confessing he'd committed a crime. "Well, I'm not going to let you freeze to death in this hell- hole either." He wrapped his arms around me, surrounding me with warmth.

Meanwhile, my mind was catching up with what he just said. Wait, so, he DIDN'T hate me? When the hell did that happen? Since when didn't he hate me? I froze at that thought. 'Since I thought I'd imagined that he where, in our own way, friends,' I thought.

So, wait, did this mean I was right? A sudden feeling of acceleration sent chills up my spine. 'But wait... If he doesn't hate me, but doesn't like me either, then what does me feel for me,' I questioned in my head.

And this question stayed in my head all throughout the following day, and even more that night when Sasuke slept by me again. It even continued into the next day, until that night i couldn't help, but ask.

"Sasuke," I asked tentatively. I was extremely nervous.

"Hmmm," he asked, curling into my back as he usually did. I turned to face him. He opened his eyes and looked at me with a blank expression on his face. "Yes Naruto," he prompted.

"Um... If you don't exactly hate me but don't like me either, then what exacly do you feel," I asked cautiously.

His entire body Tensed.

"I can't answer that," he said in a tight, quiet voice.

"Why not?"

"I just can't," he said in a barely audible voice. He turned his face away, hoping to hide the expression on his I still caught a glimpse of the pain in his deep dark onyx eyes.

"You can tell me anything. Its not like I'm gonna get mad. Besides, Im the only person in here. Nobody alse is watching or listening to anything we do or say," I reassured him.

"But probably won't agree with me," he muddered under his breath.

'Agree with what,' I thought to myself. There was something he was hiding.

"Sasuke is there something you want to tell me," I asked cautiously.

"Will you tell me something," he asked.

"Sure, anything."

"How do you feel about me,"he asked in a queit voice. I was more than a bit shocked."I'll only tell you if you promise to tell me," I said.

"Fine."

"I don't hate you, so lets get that out of the way."

"Yeah, Kinda figured that out," I glared at him. Might as well get this done.

"Look, I...er...," I choked. 'This is harder to say than I thought.'

"I um...," I just couldn't say this right, could I?

"What," he asked, impatiently.

"Uh...first I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Uh... will you promise one hundred percent that no matter what I do or say in response to your question that you won't get mad or eternally me for life," I asked. He seemed a bit taken aback.

"Please," I whisper pleadingly.

"Uh...sure," he said cautiously.

"Um... I don't know how to really say this...," I pondered a moment. "Can you go first," I asked."Please?"

Sasuke was looking very annoyed.

"Please," I pleaded.

"FINE, just so long as you Shut-up."

"I will, I will," I said.

He suddenly looked very, very nervous, scared even.

My heart gave a very uncomfortable squeeze. He sighed.

"You can't get mad at me," he stated/

"No, I can't."

"No matter what I do," he asked.

"Yeah, no matter what you do, I won't get mad," I said,queitly.

Turning my face away from him, waiting for the pain. 'He can't love me,' I told myself. I felt a twist in my stomach, and not from hunger.

Which was why I was quite shocked when I felt his finger ever so gently brush my cheek. "I can show you better than I can say it," he whispered, gently in my ear, his cheek brushing against my neck.

I gulped. My entire body began to shake,'am I wrong,' I asked myself.' Can he really love me? Or is this a trick?' His finger cupped around the bottom of my chin, and he tilted my head up. I looked up at him, and was surprised by what I found.

He had a totally calm expression in his face, but thats not what had surprised me.

He had an endless depth of un-tampered love and affection in his oily-blacked eyes.

"Hold still for a moment," he whispered.

He leaned in close, closing his eye's. I did the same, and I found his surprisingly soft lips, gently trace mine, in response to this, I found myself kissing back. So he did love me. For once in a very, very long time, I felt... Happy.

Our kiss got deeper, but not all violent. He remained so very gentle, so very... sweet. This was definitely a side of him I'd never seen before, or felt for that matter.

Our legs twined and we seemed all but merged into one another. I felt his hand go up my shirt, holding me up against his body, firmly, but not painfully. He pulled back momentarily to breath. My heart was racing and my breathing not much slower.

As are kiss resume, I found his tongue requesting for entrance,and this entrance I allowed. However at this reaction, I found my body acting oddly. Odd in as ways I did not expect.

I formed my legs, wrapping around him, pulling him closer. My fingers knotted in his nearly black hair, as our lips moved ceaselessly. I then felt his body try and detach itself from mine. "No" I mummbled through our almost never parting lips. I hadn't meant to really say that, but rather to merely think it. Honestly, I didn't want this to stop. Not yet. But then I felt his body shift. He was trying to get on top of me.

"You really want to go that far," he challenged.

"No," I answered back, as he mounted me (which felt way wrong, yet so right, in a weird way) with his lips moving down to my neck.

"Then why try," he asked.

"Who say I was trying?"

"You didn't ever have to say anything for me to get the point," he replies. I couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"I do understand that you know," he said.

"Understand what," I questioned.

"The urgency. Not to disturb you in any purposeful way, but I do understand," he said.

"Too late," I said, feeling a uncomfortable twist in my stomach.

"Sorry," he said looking at me.

"I should probably stop," he said taking his hand back.

He dis-mounted (I couldn't think if any better words for it)

me, falling to my side where he laid me arm stretched across my stomach, his breath coming in gasps.(So was mine.)

"I take this means you love me then," I asked.

"Yes,"he said, kissing me on the cheek." I love you."

"If it isn't obvious..." I said, kissing him briefly on the lips."I love you too."

And for the first time in awhile, a smile lit up both of our faces,

I curled into him, content with his in return he curled around me, surrounding me with a very comforting warmth unmatched by anything I'd ever felt in my time here. Kyuubi wasn't warm; he was HOT,and his heat was extremely unsettling and uncomfortable, like 'having your hand to close to a fire after you're already been burned at one point,' type uncomfortable.

But this was different, This wasn't pure heat. This was warmth. Safely. Comfort. Not heat, fire, danger. So I curled into him, falling into a Dreary yet somewhat pleasant sleep.


End file.
